Arachnia
is a Rank S, Earth-attribute Rare, Classic Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch 2'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble'': Playable Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch 3'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2'': Befriending Yo-kai Biology Arachnia is a humanoid Yo-kai with pale peach skin, eyes with light white sclera and light blue irises. They have violet-colored Kabuki-styled face markings, dark purple hair with light violet streaks, and appendages that simulate spider legs and a ponytail at the back of their head. They wear a black colored kimono, a pink-colored kataginu with spiderweb designs held by red ropes, a light blue hakama, and black socks with pink zori sandals. Their overall appearance is identical to that of Arachnus, despite the colors. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 Arachnia can be freed from the Crank-a-kai in the past with Purple Coins, Five-Star Coins or Special Coins, or in either time period with a Glitzy Coin. Players can receive a Glitzy Coin that gives them a high change rate to obtain Arachnia. The player receives a password that they can enter at the Lambert Post Office. The code was given for the European version of Yo-kai Watch 2 through a Nintendo Direct stream. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Arachnia can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with the use of Purple coins, Five-star coins, Special Coins or Arachnia coins. Yo-kai Watch 3 Arachnia can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with the use of Purple coins, Five-star coins or Special Coins, additionally, they can be encountered at Hazy Lane if the player keeps continuously interacting with the Old Woman NPC. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats | tribe = eerie | yo-kai = Jorougumo YW8-022.png|406|216|162|157|212}} = Movelist |15-33x2|-|Single enemy}} |80-120|Earth|Single enemy}} }}||-|Single enemy|The Inspirited Yo-kai is entangled in spider threads, bringing SPD way down.}} }}|290|5 = Single enemy|Earth|6 = Unleashes the power of the famous Yo-kai to strike one enemy with earth damage.}} ||-|6 = Power greatly increases each time it defeats a foe.}} Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble Blasters Stats YW 2 Arachnia-Attacker Kon (Soul) Etymology *Arachnia's name is derived from Arachnida, the class of arthropods that spiders belong to. Origin Arachnia takes their Japanese name from the , a youkai born from a spider when it reaches 400 years of age. Different from the tsuchigumo, they are female youkai that use their beauty and playing skills to lure their prey into a remote location, only to revert to their monstrous spider form once they're in their clutches, and control hordes of smaller spiders to do their bidding. Trivia * In-game text refers to Arachnia as male. However, in a scene in Yo-kai Watch Blasters, specifically the congratulatory photo for completing the "Yo-kai Ladies' Society" Yo-kai Circle, shows Arachnia as part of a group of female Yo-kai, which could imply they're actually a male-to-female transgender. * For the sake of clarity, it should be noted that "Yo-kai Ladies' Society" is a mistranslation. The original Japanese title is , with referring to an entirely casual hanging out with friends, similar to a "girls' night out". * However in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, Arachnia doesn't get a bonus from the Yo-kai Watch Model U2, which boosts the effectiveness of all-female Yo-kai. That being said, Wibble Wobble has been inconsistent with other media in the franchise before. In other languages See Also * Arachnus * Arachnevil * Jorogumo (Shadowside) * Jorogumo Yuan Shao de:Arachnia Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Classic Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Soba Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Spider Yo-kai